He Feng
He Feng was a Berserker. He served Su Ming for few years. Later he wanted to become a Fire Berserker.Ch. 127 Appearance Book 3 He Feng was a middle-aged man. He looked incredibly handsome. His hair was red like fire, and his clothes were also red, as if they were burning in flames.Ch. 550 Personality He Feng knew how to scheme.Ch. 127 He was also a cautious person. He knew he had to prove that he was not a burden.Ch. 250 He Feng had a rebellious nature.Ch. 330 When Su Ming left him, He Feng's ambitions have grown to surpass him.Ch. 364Ch. 387 Background He Feng was from small tribe that was a branch of the Han Mountain Tribe that ruled over Han Mountain City in the past. One day he met Xuan Lun's follower by chance, and they became good friends. He invited him back to his tribe, but it brought a disaster. Xuan Lun appeared and killed his parents, his younger sister, and his entire tribe. They became sworn enemies.Ch. 126 History Book 2 When Su Ming arrived to the Han Mountain City, he saw He Feng challenging one of the Chains of Han Mountain.Ch. 120 He Feng was injured, because of Xuan Lun, but he was saved by Han Fei Zi.Ch. 121 As later He Feng was hunted by Xuan Lun, he dragged Su Ming into a fight.Ch. 124 They managed to fool Xuan Lun though.Ch. 125 He Feng wanted Su Ming's help to kill Xuan Lun. He told Su Ming about ancestor of Han Mountain and gave treasures. Since He Feng was immobilized becasue of injuries, Su Ming turned his body into a medicinal cauldron with herbs growing on it.Ch. 131 He Feng remained as a Spirit Body, a small person consisted of dim light. He agreed to acknowledge Su Ming as a master for 100 years, if he spared him. After that He Feng' Spirit Body was sealed by the souls of the Wings of the Moon and kept in Su Ming's body.Ch. 134 He Feng wanted to fuse with Wings of Blood Moon, to become stronger. With Su Ming's help he succesfully fused. He Feng's Spirit Body had wings now and a flame between his eyebrows. His power was at the Bone Sacrifice Realm. Su Ming made him dwell in his shadow created under the moon.Ch. 318 When Su Ming was resting during his way to Sky Mist City, by leaning at the tree and playing song on the xun, he was attacked by three Shamans, who sneaked past Sky Mist Barrier. As Ying Huan dashed towards him, she was attacked by He Feng.Ch. 328 Fu Ge shouted to brawny Meng Heng to kill Su Ming, who was still sitting, but Fa Zang appeared before him. He was beheaded. Fu Ge was attacked by Fire Ape, but he escaped. He was chased by He Feng in Ying Huan's mutilated body and eventually killed too.Ch. 329 When He Feng came back in Fu Ge's body, he provoked Su Ming a bit. Su Ming knew He Feng was rebellious, so he decided he had to control him by fear. Su Ming made Wings of the Moon in He Feng's body to bite his flesh. He Feng was sure it's just light punishment to show he was his master. He thought it was immature. He pretended to act along to appease Su Ming. But his body was even rotting away. He Feng raged in his heart how he would devour Su Ming, but outwardly he was begging for forgiveness. When his sould became weaker, He Feng was terryfied. Eventually He Feng yelled he didin't want freedom. Then Su Ming stopped and increased He Feng's servitude period to 1,000 years. After Su Ming reached Bone Sacrifice Realm and obtained a bit of power of First God of Berserkers, other Berserkers were tempted to study him.Ch. 360 When Su Ming left the battlefield outside Sky Mist City, He Feng had hidden away. He took over a body of a Berserker and was gaining war achievements in the battlefield under a name Yue Feng. Many days later, He Feng was still with other Berserkers, fighting Shamans outside Sky Mist City.Ch. 386 His ambitions have grown and he was even planned that once his power would increase, he would devour Su Ming and turn into him. The reason for his ambitions was because he had obtained a sliver of memory regarding a particular inheritance when he was fusing with the Wings of the Moon. He did not tell Su Ming about this. When Su Ming was under influence of the Curse, He Feng's new body started withering away. He was horrified, when he tought this is another punishment. Book 3 After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands, Su Ming came back to Freezing Sky Clan, but it no longer existed. When he learned from Hu Zi that Heaven Gate's disciples were forcing him to give up treasures of their Master, Su Ming went to Heaven Gate.Ch. 543 Thousand of Heaven Gate's disciples attacked him, but he sealed them with Day and Night Art. There he fought three Berserkers in the Berserker Soul Realm.Ch. 544 Si Ma Xin, who took over Heaven Gate, tried to force Su Ming to follow his directions. He couldn't wait to take revenge on Su Ming.Ch. 545 In the fourth layer was a sea of fire with a volcano. There was He Feng. They met after twenty years. He Feng was calling himself Heaven Gate’s Right Envoy, the Marquis Fire Berserker. He was confident that he had completely escaped Su Ming’s control and turned into a real Fire Berserker. Su Ming refuted him saying he was still lacking. All flames were sucked into the three pearls Su Ming got from the Third God of Berserkers. As He Feng lost control of flames, he was driven mad. Over past twenty years, he trained with fire a lot. He wanted to be the Fire Berserker. Then flames manifested in his body. Su Ming noticed great willpower in He Feng and a power that can tamper the forces in the world so that he could control his own fate. Due to his obsession with fire, he fused with it. He Feng was covered in flames and he started attack Su Ming. But then, he burned into ashes. Su Ming admitted he was the Fire Berserker.Ch. 551 When Su Ming was reaching later stage of the Berserker Soul Realm, he created the Fire Berserker statue. It was burning and had a resemblence of He Feng.Ch. 672 Powers He Feng fused with the Wings of the Moon granting him the power of the Fire Berserkers. His power increased to Bone Sacrifice Realm. He got new abilities, like possessing other bodies. Later, He Feng fused his will into fire. He was able to control fire to great extent. Wings of Fire were the Wings of the Moon filled with fire. He could summon a hundred of fire Wings of the Moon. He could manipulate flames to surround his body, turning into a thousand feet tall fire Wings of the Moon himself. Quotes "Master… I was wrong! I really did wrong this time!" "Su Ming, I am the true Fire Berserker!" Reference List Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters